I'm on the hunt
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: [One-Shot]Deathfic I have to be strong because I'm a warrior, but being strong is nothing when you loose it all


_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so kiss my bum!**_

_Okay so here is the final one-shot that involves the three "I"s I'm sorry to say that yes ANGST is the way to go! Please review and tell me what you think. There will be new updates hopefully this weekend so keep a look out for the good stuff! And let's get on with this evil story of angsty-ness..._

_**I'm on the hunt**_

By Miztikal-Dragon

Darkness is swirling around me, blowing my long hair into the cold night,

I'm on the hunt.

These days in these times a person like me can never rest, can never find peace

But I think I've found mine.

I practically live with an odd bunch of people, a hanyou, a miko from a different time, kitsune, and a lecherous monk.

And then there's Kirara, but I've never been anywhere without her.

The gang and I have been together for who knows how long and it has made me a stronger person on the outside and deep inside.

Sometimes I think that we'll be together forever, searching for the Shikon shards, protecting the innocent and kicking the "bad guy's" asses, but forever is a long time.

And forever is something we don't have.

Naraku somehow grows stronger and it seems as if we'll never claim the victory,

But I must remember that we are not weak.

I am not weak.

It still pains my heart to know that the fowl hanyou known as Naraku has my brother's soul trapped in a body that should be resting.

Kohaku was an innocent boy who didn't deserve what he got,

He was just to kind-hearted to be like me, like father and the rest of them.

I try not to let these negative thoughts cloud my heart as the ground cushions my feet,

A warrior must be strong, she must be agile,

I must be all these things and more.

The wind blows my bangs out of my face and I keep my eyes on the ball,

I am on the hunt.

The monk has gone astray again and disappeared from the group,

And it is my turn to look for him.

My mind wanders as I think about him,

About Miroku.

He is a no good lecher, a man of the cloth who taints the name of the Buddhist monks,

But that's what makes him unique.

His calm exterior, the way his blue eyes look for the good in every person,

The smile on face when he thinks he is sly,

He acts like the fool, but he is a genius in disguise.

I find myself harboring thoughts about Miroku, thoughts that I have never held for anyone before,

Thoughts that fill my face with embarrassment,

Thoughts that scare me.

I ask myself how could I fall for a man like him, a man with a wandering hand and seemingly no respect for a beautiful woman.

And then I realize it is every little thing he does, everything he stands for makes me fall deeper into his alien feeling that has my heart in its clutches.

As I continue on my journey, I can hear his soothing voice not too far in the distance,

And my heart begins to beat faster.

Is what I'm feeling really love?

I move as cautiously as I can, my movements that of like a cat's.

I am a fearless warrior.

As I draw closer I feel something twist in the pit of my stomach,

Something doesn't seem to be right.

Putting my hand near the dagger on my hip, I narrow my eyes searching for the enemy that I can feel.

Hunting is in my blood,

And I am on the hunt.

"Please be strong… Don't fall further into the darkness that surrounds you…."

I can hear Miroku's calm words and I can still feel the danger in my veins,

He is being hunted,

But I am not his predator.

Leaving my hiding spot my blood runs cold at the scene playing in front of me.

Miroku is laying wounded on the ground,

His blood seeping from his black robes, his eyes locked onto the person looming over him.

It is Kohaku.

His weapon dripping with the monk's blood, he has hurt Miroku.

My brother's eyes are a lifeless brown and I know deep down inside that it is Naraku's fault,

But Kohaku is still my brother,

How could he do something like this?

"…Kohaku why?"

My voice is barely above a whisper and I can feel the tears brimming in my eyes,

They are tears of sadness, of regret.

I am on the hunt.

He didn't answer my question and I knew he wouldn't,

But he stared at me as if I was a stranger.

And I know I'm not because I'm his sister,

Yet Kohaku doesn't know this, he has no memories,

In a way only a shell of the Kohaku that I used to know.

Miroku looks at me as if I have grown another head,

I don't know what he's thinking but I can see the desperation in his eyes.

"Sango…"

My name is like velvet on his lips and it sends a warm feeling throughout my entire body.

"Are you okay Miroku?" I ask afraid that he would be severely wounded.

There is no time for him to answer as Kohaku, my only brother decides that I have been there long enough,

And he attacks me.

He is on the hunt.

Kohaku may be a demon slayer, but I am one too.

I am stronger than him, I know how to bring down an opponent.

I am the fearless warrior that he couldn't be,

But that wasn't his fault.

Our katana's clank together as I block his attack and easily kick his feet from under him,

I know his weaknesses because I am his sister,

But I won't hurt him because I love him,

Because he is my only brother.

I hear Miroku cry out and I switch my gaze to him,

We are being ambushed.

Kohaku tries to take my lack of focus and catch me off guard with his blade,

But I am not stupid

I am on the hunt.

Throwing a quick punch as his katana flies from his hand, I pin my brother to the ground with my own sword and go to Miroku's aide.

I will not let the monk die on my hands,

He is all that I have left in this world that makes sense,

And I'm not willing to sacrifice that to fight endlessly with my brother,

My undead brother.

"Sango look out!" I hear Miroku cry as he tries to get to his feet,

But I wasn't quick enough.

As I turned to face my brother he uses my blade against me and it goes through my left shoulder,

But I will survive the minor wound,

Because I am strong, a warrior,

Because I am Sango,

And I am on the hunt.

I don't really know what happened next, but I remembered the feel of Miroku's body on push against mine as I stared into the undead eyes of Kohaku.

Somehow I knew I was being punished for not dying at the castle like my kin had.

A cry came from Miroku's lips as I felt his hot breath on my neck,

He took the blow for me, pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't be harmed.

"…Miroku?…"

I can feel the tears again,

Tears of pain, of selfishness,

Tears of anger.

I am a warrior, and I should be able to die like one.

Gently as I could I rolled Miroku's body off mine and stare down at him,

He won't last much longer.

And my heart breaks all over again.

"…Are you okay Sango?…" He huffs out in a struggled breath, his blue eyes staring into my own longingly.

No, I'm not okay

I don't answer him as I get slowly to my feet,

Something inside screams for me to stop, but my body is moving automatically.

"Kohaku please forgive me.." I said calmly as he looks at me as if I have grown another head.

"I shouldn't have let you suffer as long as you have….I should have freed you from Naraku so long ago…"

And before he is able to act, I wrap my arms around his small form and hug him tightly to my chest.

Even if he is undead, he is still my brother.

The tears were pouring down my cheeks now as I decided my fate, as I decided Kohaku's.

The blade I hid in my kimono is in my hand and I scream for Kohaku's forgiveness as I drive it into his back.

The Shikon shard is tainted but I know Kagome will purify it,

She is a pure person and I am a monster.

I am a warrior, and I'm on the hunt.

I wait till I am certain that my brother is dead and I lay him on the ground.

His blood coats my body with it's redness, and I cast my vision to Miroku.

And in his eyes I can see the sorrow, the pain of my decision.

I go to the monk and drop down by his side, my hands going instantly to his wounds.

"I'm so sorry Miroku.." I say to him as I feel his hands cover mine, "I didn't get here fast enough… I couldn't stop him from doing this to you.."

And Miroku smiles up at me, and I can feel my heart breaking over and over again.

"He surprised me," He tells me, "I couldn't sense him until it was too late Sango my love… It's not your fault…Buddha will forgive you for your actions… I forgive you…"

My free hand goes to his face and I run my fingers through his ebony bangs that are wet his perspiration, he won't last much longer.

"I love you Sango.."

Those were the words that I longed to hear for the longest time.

The three words that would bind my soul to the monk for an eternity, but it had come too late.

"I love you too Miroku.."

I lean down and brush my lips against his and I can taste the sweet essence of his mouth as it melds with mine.

I wished for so much,

But our feelings will continue on in the next life.

"Wait for me…" I pleased as I watched him close his eyes,

I wouldn't live through the night.

And as I felt him slip away I could hear the sinister laughing in the darkness of the night,

It was Naraku's laughter.

"Wait for me Miroku…" I begged as I groped around for my brother's fallen weapon covered with Miroku's blood.

I would follow behind them in death, my brother and Miroku.

I was angered that I couldn't feel the blade as it pierced through the valley of my breasts,

My body was numb.

As I let myself fall I felt Miroku's body against mine and I couldn't help but feel safer as his stiff hand brushed against my skin.

He was lecherous even after death.

And in a way I'm happier that it has ended this way,

Dying in the arms of the man I love,

Even if its not exactly what I wanted

It is better this way.

I have no regret for some things that I have done in my life,

But my only regret is not taking the risk to take the chances I should have.

I'm on the hunt

For a place that I know everything will be alright, a place where I know my brother won't hurt anymore.

A place that I know that I can be happy, even if it means going to worst place in hell.

But I am a warrior and no matter where I am,

I'm on the hunt for something.

-Fin-

So what did you think? Drop me a line. Flames are acceptable, but please be gentle. Piss me off and everyone suffers!

Until next time, Krystal.


End file.
